I Don't Wanna Know
by xMegh
Summary: Based on the song by Mario Winans. Legolas confronts Arwen. What will she do when she discovers he knows she is unfaithful and in love with a mortal?


I Don't Wanna Know: by X8DramaQueen8X  
Rated PG-13 for sensuality and sexual references (lol Kayt)  
Summary: Based on the Mario Winans song. Legolas confronts Arwen. What will she do when she discovers he knows she is unfaithful and in love with a mortal?

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns all the characters- and I don't own this brilliant song by Mario Winans, P.Diddy, and Enya. (lol can't you tell I love this song)  
  
A/N: Ok, this is my first song fic and my first fanfic, so PLEASE REVIEW, but if you are compelled to flame me, don't. Constructive criticism I want, just not "Oh my God I hate what you write and you should drop off the face of the planet".

Okay, I hope you enjoy this, and if not, I'm sorry! -my friends say it adds to the feel if you imagine Enya humming that little hypnotizing tune as you read it- But don't forget REVIEW PLEASE!!!

If you don't enjoy drama, don't read this.

(And for all you slow people, the words in italics are the lyrics of the song)

WARNING: To some people, it may freak them out that Legolas says "creepin'" in this story, and says quotes like directly from the mouth of Sean "P Diddy" Combs. IT'S BECAUSE OF THE SONG! I wouldn't be as sarcastically freaky and demonically sick as to make Legolas ghetto, so please forgive me.  
Slightly AU, and I think it's Mary Sue, even though I don't exactly know what that is, all i know is that the Mary Sue's I've read are really really dramatic, and by the way, if you know what it is, when you review, please tell me! I'm a newbie and I'm dumb!

(Annie, I hope you're right! Mari, I hope this does it!)

Love always

Meg AKA DramaQueen

---

> I knocked gently on Arwen's bedroom door. There was no use in denying what Elladan and Elrohir had told me, and I had seen it myself. Arwen was in love with Estel, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, a mortal. She had given him the Evenstar, something that I had desired ever since I professed my undying love for her. And she wanted another. And she had kissed him. And I was heartbroken.
> 
> The door opened and I was met by a pair of dazzling lilac eyes. "Aiya. Mi- kia, Legolas," said Arwen, a chorus of angels escaping her mouth. Oh. Hello, Legolas
> 
> "Arwen, can I please speak with you privately?" I asked as professionally as I could, trying to prevent my voice cracking.
> 
> Her fair face turned from straight to confused. "Um, certainly, my Lord," she murmured, ushering me inside.
> 
> 'My Lord'. The last time she had called me that, she had been in my arms, her lips turning red and wet against mine. Then everything had escalated, and she cried out those two simple words as she writhed around in ecstasy beneath me. But those feelings were gone. She no longer cared for me that way if what I had witnessed was not imagined.
> 
> She laced her fingers between mine and led me over to sit on the edge of her bed. More tempting thoughts entered my mind, but I had to shake them out. This was neither the time nor the place. "I can deny this no longer, Arwen," I muttered, taking her hand in both of mine. "I know the truth."
> 
> "The truth?" she repeated, shaking her head gingerly so that her raven hair cascaded about her shoulders.
> 
> I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. "_Somebody said they saw you- the person you were kissing wasn't me_."
> 
> She gasped lightly and was then silent. "When did you find out?"
> 
> Now I knew it was true. She didn't even try to deny it.
> 
> "I've known," I said simply. "_And I would never ask you. I just kept it to myself_."
> 
> I felt her silent tear stream down my finger. "Legolas, I'm so sorry." She looked down at her sheer lavender dress to avoid my gaze.
> 
> "Arwen, you apologize not because of what you have done, you apologize because I found out the truth. I_ don't wanna know if you're playing me. Keep it on the low, because my heart can't take it anymore. And if you're creeping_ around to see him, _please don't let it show_. That's all I want."
> 
> She continued to cry, so I held her close against me. "I can't believe what I've done to you," she said quietly, probably so I wouldn't hear, but I did anyway.
> 
> "_Oh, baby, I don't wanna know_," I whispered against her smooth tresses. My golden silk hair was now beaded with her fresh teardrops.
> 
> "Legolas, I don't know what I want. I'm so sorry." She moved closer to me so I would hold her tighter.
> 
> "_I think about it when I hold you_." I stared into those piercing orbs and I was stung with violet poison. "_When _I'm _looking in your eyes, I can't believe_."
> 
> "Legolas, meleth," Arwen choked, running her finger up to the tip of my ear. "I need to tell you the truth."
> 
> I put a finger to her soft lips. "_I don't need to know the truth. Baby, keep it to yourself. I don't wanna know if you're playing me. Keep it on the low, because my heart can't take it anymore. And if you're creeping, please don't let it show. Oh, baby, I don't wanna know_."
> 
> "Why did I put you through this?" she whispered, sobbing. I knew she was not sorry, she still was in love with him- the only emotion she expressed to me was simply pity, charity, sympathy, but I wanted her love.
> 
> "_Tell me why you said you were ready for my love, when you don't even know what real love is, baby. Tell me why, because it hurts me so bad, baby_," I implored desperately.
> 
> She shook her head and was about to say something, but her voice broke as she was about to say it.
> 
> I sighed. "What did he do?"
> 
> She looked up at me. "What?"
> 
> "_Did he touch you better than me_?" I asked.
> 
> She shook her head.
> 
> "_Did he watch you fall asleep_?" I questioned.
> 
> She shook her head again.
> 
> "_Did you show him all those things that you used to do to me, baby_?"
> 
> "No," she said quietly. "I don't know why I did what I did."
> 
> "Neither do I," I said flatly. "Especially since we were to be married," I said softly, trying not to remember. It would bring too much pain. Yet I saw the pain in her eyes and her in agony killed me. "Arwen, _if you're better off that way, baby all that I can say is go on and do your thing and stay away from me_."  
  
"I love you, Legolas, and you know that, but I am undeserving of you. I have violated your trust," she murmured.
> 
> I knew what was killing her. She could not bear to utter what she needed to say- Arwen was in love with Aragorn and the love she felt towards me was that of a friend- nothing more. I knew it just as well as she did; she just refused to say it aloud.  
  
"_I don't wanna know all your whereabouts or how you're moving. I know when you're in the house and when you're cruising_." I erased a teardrop with my fingertip and she drew in a trembling breath.  
  
She looked up at me, understanding that I watched her, knowing when she left the House of Elrond to see him. I knew somehow that it was hardly news to her. "Do you still love me after what I've done to you?" she asked in a quivering breath, more of a plead than a question.
> 
> "Arwen, you know I love you more than my immortality itself. But _it's been proven- my love you're abusing. I can't understand how a man_'s _got you choosing._ Arwen, he's a mortal. If you fall in love with him, you'll die." Although I was trying, it didn't appear as if I was making her decision any easier. All she could do was cry and try to conceal her tears. "When we were both _undecided _about our intentions to the other, _I came and provided my undivided, you came and denied it_," I explained.
> 
> "What you need to know about that is-" she began.
> 
> "_Don't even try it, I know when you're lying_," I interrupted.
> 
> Arwen looked up at me, a tear flowing over her eyelashes, but she quickly brushed it away, as if not wanting me to see she was so dispirited.
> 
> "_Don't even do that, I know why you're crying_." I kissed away another tear that flowed down her cheek. A shaky breath escaped her lips and I clutched her against me once more. "Arwen, _I'm not applying no pressure; I just wanna let you know that I don't wanna let you go and I don't wanna let you leave_. I still love you."
> 
> "How can you after what I have done?"
> 
> "I did everything for you. _You can't say I didn't let you breathe. I gave you extra cheese_," I said, jingling the coins in my tunic pocket. "_I put you in the SUV_," I said, pointing outside. She nodded in understanding. "_You wanted ice, so I made you freeze_," I traced a whisper down from her cheek, to her neck, and down to her collarbone where the Evenstar used to be.
> 
> She covered it quickly, as if embarrassed and naked, but I moved her hand away, wanting to taste her sweet flesh one last time. My fingers innocently played with a diamond stud on her earlobe, and I, being hit with preserved lust and my overwhelming love for her, began kissing her neck. She leaned her head back and my explorations delved lower. Her lavender dress exposed her collarbone, and I pushed it down further, stopping when I realized what would soon result. She gave me a look that questioned why I had ceased.
> 
> "_I made you hot like the West Indies_," I said, knowing that she was also recalling the nights we drove each other crazy in my bedchamber, staying up all night, surrendering ourselves to each other.
> 
> "I know, Legolas," she muttered.
> 
> I drew my hand up her cheek, whispering, "If you truly love me, _now it's time you invest in me, because, if not, then it's best you leave_."
> 
> "I never want to leave you. I adore you, Legolas," she said, kissing the sensitive climax of my ear, causing me to stop all movement all at once. She smiled, insisting on teasing me more. She outlined my jaw by running her lips along it, then finding my mouth. Everything inside me told me to stop, but her within reach and reciprocating my insistent gestures forced me to continue. I wanted her, I needed her, and this might be the last I'd ever see her.
> 
> I suddenly pulled back, my senses getting the best of my conscience. She looked at me, confused. Then her eyes turned down to my lips, which I could sense were quite red and wet. It brought on more memories, but I had to stop this foolishness. I had to pack. I had to leave.
> 
> "There is a difference between adoration and love, meleth. And why do something more personal than lust that you know means nothing to you?" I had to ask what both of us wished to avoid. "Do you love him?"
> 
> "What?" she queried, making sure she heard me correctly, somewhat shocked that I had dared to ask.
> 
> "I know that you do, " I said, tucking a few dark locks behind her ear. "_And I don't wanna know if you're playing me, keep it on the low, because my heart can't take it anymore. And if you're creeping, please don't let it show_."
> 
> She looked up at me again, understanding what was happening, sort of. "Why are you saying this, meleth nîn?"
> 
> I began after a moment of tense silence and hesitation. "I have vowed my bow to destroy the Ring of Power with the four half-lings, the dwarf, Mithrandir, Estel, and Boromir. We are journeying out to Mordor at dawn."
> 
> "No," she said in disbelief, then she repeated it, clutching my shoulders.
> 
> "I'm sorry, meleth," I mumbled against her hair.
> 
> There was more to say, but neither of us had the courage to say it. I captured her lips in a tentative kiss, releasing her and walking to the door.
> 
> "_Oh, baby, I don't wanna know._ "
> 
> I walked back to my bedchamber, getting much needed rest, finding that sunrise came much earlier than expected or wanted. I packed my quiver full of arrows while it was still dark, loading my twin Elven knives beside the pouch and strapping it across my chest. Then I hurried down the marble steps to meet where the Fellowship was already congregated.
> 
> Aragorn was walking down the outside hall, and Arwen walked out of the shadows, speaking with him in rapid Elvish. I turned my gaze elsewhere so I would not be cursed with more pain, though I knew that neither of them had noticed my presence.
> 
> I turned my head again, hearing her tearful voice. "It was a gift- keep it." Aragorn had offered her the Evenstar back. He did not know how lucky he was to offer that to her, that he had it to offer.
> 
> I tuned out all that happened until each member bade farewell to the Princess. The hobbits bowed before her, Gimli kissed her hand through his thick, grisly beard, and Boromir copied him. I gingerly cupped her cheek, and she mirrored me, letting her fingertips linger. Her fingers burned and froze me at the same time, and I pulled away before I was drawn to her again. Frodo turned to walk out the gate and the Fellowship followed, save Aragorn and myself.
> 
> Arwen mouthed, "I love you," with tears in her eyes, but I was unsure to which of us her words were intended. I followed the group as I took my final steps in Rivendell, whispering a few words that I was sure she heard.
> 
> "_Oh baby, I don't wanna know_."

--- 


End file.
